


The Birthday One Shot

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little ryden fluff thing for Ryan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own the people in this fic. I DON'T claim to. This one shot is FAKE, NOT REAL, and NEVER HAPPENED.

"You are not actually taking a bubble bath." Ryan stared at Brendon who was indeed laying in a pile of bubbles in Ryan's tub. Brendon always made fun of him for taking baths. He had just gotten home that late afternoon and when he had called for Brendon, his boyfriend had texted for him to come upstairs in response. "I am not seeing my boyfriend, who gives me so much shit for my baths, taking a bubble bath. And are you using my sandalwood bath bombs-"

"Are you going to get in here with me or not? I didn't text for you to come in here for you to-"

"You are never gonna give me shit about taking baths again Brendon-"

"Will you just get in here with me? I know you're sore from working out Ryan."

He was definitely sore-he had been weight training-but Ryan wasn't quite finished giving Brendon a hard time. Maybe he shouldn't have been giving Brendon a hard time since it was two days before his birthday but he couldn't help it. They were celebrating Ryan's birthday, just the two of them, a day early because Ryan would be hanging out with everyone on his actual birthday. "Maybe I showered already. Have you noticed I'm not in my work out shit?" He had dropped his duffel bag in his laundry room on the way up.

"Okay I know you think gym showers are disgusting so it's not like you spent more than five minutes in there." Now Brendon was full on pouting at him. He had turned onto his stomach and was purposefully teasing Ryan with his ass.

"They are disgusting but that's not gonna work Bren."

"What?" Brendon asked innocently, arching his spine a little more.

"What you're doing right now."

"Ryan don't make me get out of this tub and take those clothes off for you."

Ryan rolled his eyes and finally began stripping. He stepped into the tub on the opposite side from Brendon and was soon sitting across from him in the water. Brendon moved closer and was sitting on his knees with his hands on either side of Ryan. "Like pulling teeth to get my boyfriend to take a bath with me." He pecked Ryan on the mouth. 

When Ryan proceeded to grab his ass Brendon sat back in his former position. "Maybe you don't get to touch my ass Ry. Not if you're gonna act like this when I try to get you into bed tomorrow. But I think you'll want to get into bed with me considering what I have planned for tomorrow."

"And what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Ryan humored him and asked. 

"I'm taking you to a Kings game. Happy Birthday babe." Brendon beamed. Ryan was kind of stunned. Brendon? Taking him to a hockey game? His Brendon? The same Brendon that wouldn't know a thing about hockey (or sports in general) even if he needed it to save his life? That Brendon?

"Really? I mean, are you sure Bren? You're kind of clueless about hockey."

Brendon's smile got even bigger. He had a look on his face like he did something right. "Come on Ryan, I get to watch you get mad for stupid sports reasons and laugh about it. That's enough for me to take you."

"Well, I don't think you called me up here just to tell me that you're taking me to a Kings game." Ryan leaned so close over Brendon in the water that he was on top of him. Brendon ran his hands over Ryan's frame. "I think you called me up here to start celebrating early, didn't you Brendon?"

 

# # #

"Well, what are we doing?" Brendon was wearing a predatory smirk because of Ryan who was sitting on the bed in his boxers getting dressed for their day together the next morning around eleven-thirty. He was getting ready to slide one of the black silk thigh highs he had next to him over one of his legs.

"Uh-uh." Ryan shook his head. "These are for you. Later. We have a game to get to."

"But Ryan-" 

"These are for later." Ryan told him firmly.

"Why? I'm not going to be able to live knowing you're wearing those all day."

"That's kind of the point Bren." Ryan smiled teasingly, as he slipped his jeans on over the stockings. "Give you something to think about while you're bored out of your mind from hockey."

"You're evil." Brendon complained.

"It's my birthday." Ryan smiled more and the glint in his eyes got brighter.

"Poor Brendon." Ryan weaved his arms around Brendon's neck, pressing close to him and running a silk covered foot up the back of Brendon's leg just because he was having fun torturing Brendon with what he couldn't have.

"Ryan if you're trying to give me a hard on it's working."

"I'm not." Ryan went back to getting dressed. He slipped his LA Kings shirt over his head.

 

# # #

They may have eaten on their way to the stadium but Ryan still insisted that eating like shit was a part of the experience. It wasn’t like Brendon minded because he was definitely the junk food person in the relationship. The game started at one but they had gotten there early enough for Ryan to catch the warm up while he sent Brendon off for beer and shitty stadium food.

“Babe.” Brendon handed Ryan one of the beers he was carrying and sat down next to him.

“You actually got really good seats for not knowing a thing about hockey.” Ryan grinned, reaching for the cheese covered nachos. Truthfully, Ryan had been grinning ever since he found out he was going to this game with Brendon the day before and seeing Ryan like that made Brendon even more hopelessly in love.

“Probably just luck.” Brendon shrugged though he did go out of his way to make sure they didn’t get tickets for the nosebleed section.

 

# # #

"I can't believe you want to sit and watch Netflix and gorge yourself on The Cheesecake Factory."

"I like The Cheesecake Factory."

"You're getting old, Ryan." Brendon playfully poked Ryan.

"Brendon." Ryan narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "We just had drinks with dinner. And we have this pretentious scotch you always drink." Ryan gestured at Brendon's pricey liquor collection and wine fridge. "Sorry if I don't feel the need to get so drunk I'm falling all over you in a club but you know what? Maybe I want to fucking be free to eat as much of this chocolate chip cheesecake that I bought-"

"You mean that I bought." Brendon interrupted.

"Fuck you. Maybe I want to be able to eat as much of it as I want right now without judgement." Ryan declared, lobbing two large slices of the double chocolate mousse cheesecake on to a plate and then removing the papers that separated them from the other slices.

"Happy 30th Birthday, Ryan." Brendon teasingly kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Bring up that I am thirty whenever you can." Ryan told him sarcastically, heading out toward the living room sofa with his massive pile of cheesecake.

"I will. Because clearly being thirty has made you tired. I can't believe a hockey game and dinner wore you out so much that you're spending the night in, Ry."

"We just had dinner and drinks!"

"I'm messing with you Ryan. You were doing a lot of yelling earlier."

"They were making shitty plays, Brendon! What the fuck was I supposed to do?!"

"Aw, there you go again. Getting mad for stupid sports reasons. You're so adorable." Brendon plopped on the couch next to him and kissed Ryan on the cheek. He also decided to just stick his fork into Ryan's cheesecake and eat that and totally ignore his own.

Ryan swatted at him, not having any of that, and retaliated by taking an even bigger chunk than his boyfriend had taken from his plate, from Brendon's plate and popping it in his mouth.

"Am I supposed to be phased by that?" Brendon asked. Then he leaned in and kissed Ryan, even managing to slip his tongue into Ryan's mouth since Ryan was sort of off guard from stealing and eating Brendon's cheesecake. Ryan quickly forced himself to swallow.

Brendon lingered and kissed him and Ryan momentarily forgot the dessert while Brendon was doing so.

"You taste like chocolate." Brendon grinned when he pulled away.

"You're disgusting. I was chewing Bren."

"Really, Ryan? I've had worse from you in my mouth." Brendon kissed him on the corner of his lips again. "And you've had worse from me."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting. Just hand me the remote."

"What? No arguing with me for who gets the remote?" Ryan said around another mouth full of chocolate cheesecake when Brendon passed the remote to him, eyes widened in faux shock. "You're not gonna bitch at me about my "weird indie shit?"

"It's your birthday. I sat through a Kings game. I can eat cheesecake with you and sit through a couple of badly made independent films."

"No. I think you're just trying to get lucky." Ryan sat his plate that wasn't even half eaten yet on the coffee table so he could begin scrolling through Netflix, calling Brendon's bluff.

Brendon followed suit, an "up to no good" glint in his eyes. "That would be a bonus. But I think you already want me to get lucky."

"Why is that?" Ryan remained expressionless just to mess with Brendon as he selected a movie that he had recently been added to "his weird indie section" that he had wanted to watch but hadn't gotten around to watching yet. He didn't notice the way Brendon was inching toward him so he could grab his ankle.

"Because-"

"Brendon! What the fuck?!" Ryan demanded during the short grapple he had with Brendon that ended with Brendon having both of Ryan's ankles firmly underneath one arm and Ryan flat on his back.

"Because," Brendon teasingly pushed the denim of Ryan's skinny jeans up the inch and a half or so they would move, which exposed more of the silk from the thigh highs Ryan had put on under them that morning, the thigh highs that had not let themselves be forgotten about by Brendon every time he looked at Ryan during the game that afternoon. "Because you put these on this morning."

Brendon raked a finger slowly over the underside of Ryan's foot and Ryan visibly squirmed.

Brendon moved his fingertips a little faster and Ryan giggled before he could help it. "Aw, does that tickle, Ryan?"

"Brendon!"

"You're so cute, Ryan."

"Brendon, seriously!" Ryan giggled and twisted around but his boyfriend was not stopping with the tickling.

"Brendon, it's my birthday-"

"I know. That's why I have to tease you like this, huh Ry?"

"Brendon! Come on!"

"Just have to tie you up later and tickle you and eat that cheesecake off of you."

Ryan was really squirming now as Brendon stroked his instep. "Brendon!"

"Yes, you're going to be saying "Brendon" a lot. Moaning it more likely."

"Brendon! Let me eat my cake or I swear I'll fucking-"

Brendon, still tickling Ryan's feet, was weighing his options of doing that or keeping Ryan looking cute for a few more minutes as Dottie sniffed her way over to the coffee table. 

"Dottie! Don't!" Ryan squealed as his dog went right for the chocolate frosting, not able to focus on swinging his arm out to get Dottie to leave it alone on account of Brendon's tickling antics.

That got Brendon's attention. He released Ryan's feet.

"Hey get away from that!" Brendon shooed Ryan's dog away just in time, and Penny and Bogart who seemed to be trailing her. "Are you guys crazy?! That's chocolate!"

Ryan almost couldn't believe himself but the urge to finish the massive pile of cheesecake in front of him won out over exacting the revenge of leaning over and digging his fingers into Brendon's ribcage. 

He pulled the plate back into his lap and just as he was about to start eating again, Brendon pinched a glob off of his plate and smeared it over Ryan's mouth.

"Brendon! What the hell?!"

Brendon shrugged innocently, moved in close, barely avoiding the sticky cake, and softly nibbled Ryan's chocolate covered lower lip.  
Ryan globed some of the cake on to his fingertips and smeared it on Brendon's cheek. "You're an idiot." He informed him, grinning stupidly.

"I love you Ryan." Brendon kissed him lightly again, ignoring Ryan. "Here." This time he stuck his fork into the cake and held it out to his boyfriend and Ryan ate what he offered.

Brendon cupped his face and captured him in another open mouth kiss as soon as Ryan had swallowed. "I love you Ryan. Happy birthday, babe."


End file.
